Hang 'Em High
Hang 'Em High is a story following Toa Varian and Toa Calder, as they investigate a murder. It was Chalk33's entry into the 2016 Halloween Writing Contest. Dramatis Personae *Varian, Female Ce-Toa *Calder, Female Ko-Toa *Septimus, Male Ba-Skakdi *Tangelo, Male Su-Turaga Story Day 1 Toa Varian at last reached the crest of the hill, the grass crunching beneath her feet. Off in the distance was the village she was meant to go to. The leader of her team had received word of a string of murders in the area, and that the next few targets would be in this village. Varian had asked to be sent with Norik, as usual, but Norik had been needed elsewhere. Instead, she got Calder, a female Toa of Ice. “Well, we're finally here,” Varian announced unnecessarily, trying to break the silence that had been present for almost the entire journey. Calder simply grunted a reply, and Varian instantly recognized it as the exact same one she had heard throughout the entire trip. “We aren't the only ones,” Calder said, pointing a finger toward the coast, where a ship appeared to have just arrived. The flag waving on the mast showed a Skakdi skull, with two bones crossed behind it. A black clad being was jumping off the side, followed by a pink one. It was impossible to make out specifics from this distance, but she assumed they were both Skakdi. *** “Keep up,” Septimus called out to his companion. “We 'aven’t goht all day, do we?” The pink Skakdi grumbled. “What are we even doing here?” she whined. She was a whiner. “Stopping for supplies, of course,” he answered. “Not loike there's anythin’ else to do 'ere.” “I should get a promotion for this,” she grumbled quietly, though not as quietly as she thought. Septimus stopped abruptly, to the annoyance of a Matoran walking behind him. “Watch it… you,” he said. “You don't even remember my name!” Septimus scratched his chin in thought. “Is it Debbie?” The pink Skakdi crossed her arms. “Noht, Debbie, then. Phyllis?” She seemed to be emanating anger now. “Rob?” “These aren't even real names!” she yelled. A few nearby Matoran grumbled about the noise as they passed by. “Oi, you're worse than that Toa of Fire I met that one time. What's-his-face.” The pink Skakdi was seething now. “I've been part of the crew for months now, how can you not know my name?!” Septimus shrugged, and continued walking. Pink Skakdi followed, arms still crossed. *** Calder and Varian, after descending the hill, reached the village at last, and noticed it seemed a little large to be called a village. Calder descended to one knee, putting her at eye level with the Su-Matoran guard. “Hello,” she said. “I'm Toa Calder, and this is Toa Varian. We were called to investigate an impending crime.” The Matoran, who at first appeared to be a little frightened by the larger Toa at first, visibly relaxed before voicing his reply. “I'm glad you're here,” he said. “I was told to bring you to the village elder upon your arrival. Please, follow me.” Calder rose to her feet, and the two Toa followed the guard deeper into the village. Calder could practically feel the surprise emanating from Varian at the mixture of beings in the village, which Calder found odd since she was aware Varian was from a similar setting. After a few minutes of walking, during which Varian was mercifully quiet, the trio reached their destination, a building which was guarded by a large being. “Woah, an Imbiber,” Varian said quietly. Calder grunted, having seen Imbibers before. “These are the Toa the elder sent for,” the Su-Matoran announced to the Imbiber. “I see,” he said, gazing warily at the pair. “Come with me.” The new trio walked up the steps and into the building. After stepping through the doors, they found they were in some sort of waiting room. The Imbiber gestured to chairs against the wall, and Varian and Calder sat down. The guard went through a door and disappeared. “What do you think the elder is like?” Varian asked, voice dripping with enthusiastic curiosity. Calder decided to humor her. “A veteran Toa,” Calder said simply. “Really?” Varian said. “I'm thinking more a Turaga. Maybe one of Stone. Named… I dunno. Thom?” “Awfully specific,” Calder replied. Though she'd never admit it, she was actually amused by Varian's eccentricity. At that moment, two more beings entered the building. *** Septimus sighed. Pink Skakdi was still complaining. She was a whiner. “... I mean, seriously!” she said, finishing a sentence which Septimus had not listened to at all. Septimus placed his hand on the door to what they had been told was the elder's building. “Awfully specific,” said a voice off to Septimus's right. “You're not even listening!” Pink Skakdi whined. “Only b’cause I don't care… you,” Septimus replied. Pink Skakdi threw her hands in the air. “I've said my name five times!” Septimus shrugged. The two Skakdi took seats near the other two beings present, who were evidently Toa. Pink Skakdi crossed her arms, turning her head away from Septimus. Before he sat down, Septimus removed his hammer from his back, placing it head-down in front of him and resting his hands on the end of the pole. Septimus yawned, bored by the situation. Sure, the fact that they had to speak to the elder just to be allowed to purchase supplies had been mildly interesting, but that was fairly average for them, what with the pirate flag on the ship. And explicitly stating he was a pirate. He suddenly felt himself being slugged in the shoulder. “Did you hear what I said?” asked Pink Skakdi angrily. “Aye, that I did,” answered Septimus. “Repeat it back to me.” “You were sayin’ 'ow much of a whiner you are?” Pink Skakdi appeared to lose it at this, but managed to compose herself. “I'm going back to the ship,” she said, getting up and leaving. “She was a whiner,” Septimus said to himself. One of the Toa, clad in blue and gold, laughed. “Boy, I'll say,” she said. Septimus smiled. “What are you two 'ere for, if I may ask?” “Investigation,” said the white-clad Toa simply. The other Toa leaned forward. “We're going to investigate a murder mystery,” she answered, waving her hands dramatically. “Well, that sounds—” Septimus stopped abruptly when there was a scream outside. The two Toa and the Skakdi got up and ran outside. A Bo-Matoran, who had just exited a much smaller building, appeared to be the source of the yelling. They ran over to him. The white Toa kneeled down in front of him, one foot crumpling her guard skirt. “What's wrong?” she asked quickly. The Matoran could only manage to point to the house. Septimus immediately walked to the door, pushing it open. It opened into a sitting room, which was vacant save for the furniture. He ventured further in, two pairs of footsteps following. He pushed into the first room he came to, and grimaced at what he saw. “Mata Nui,” the blue and gold Toa gasped. The white Toa walked to the body hanging from the ceiling. “Ga-Matoran,” she said, voice devoid of any emotion. “Female. Been here for a few hours, at least. No signs of any struggle on her or in here. She may have done this herself. Though the noose doesn't seem to be poorly made. Varian,” she began, not looking away from the Matoran. “Try to find something from that Bo-Matoran.” The blue and gold Toa, Varian, nodded and walked out. “'Ow can I 'elp, ma’am?” Septimus asked. “Go let the elder know what happened,” she said. Septimus nodded, and walked out. *** The motley group was seated around a large round table in the village center. Present were Varian, Calder, the Skakdi Septimus, the Bo-Matoran Cayn, the Imbiber guard, and the village elder, who turned out to be a Turaga of Plasma. “What did you learn, Captain?” Tangelo, the Turaga, asked. “Evidently, Cayn 'ere was going to visit 'is sweet’eart, Sienna, and found 'er like that,” answered Septimus. “That's all?” Tangelo asked. Septimus shrugged. “I could use my powers,” Varian offered up. The Turaga nodded, and gestured for her to go ahead. Varian turned her head toward Cayn’s Kanohi Hau, and concentrated. From Cayn's eyes, she was walking up to the home of Sienna, inserting a key into the lock to gain access. Closing the door and locking it, she called out to Sienna to let her know she was there. She called out again when she didn't get an answer and began walking toward her bedroom. Pushing the door open, she saw— Varian pulled out of Cayn’s mind, nodding her head. The Imbiber huffed, irritated at the lack of information to go on. Tangelo looked to Septimus. “You are welcome to take your supplies and leave, Captain,” he offered. “This could take a while.” “Naw, I think I'll stay and 'elp,” Septimus replied. “Very kind of you,” Tangelo replied, bowing his head. “Are there any people from neighboring villages here?” Calder asked. “Not currently,” the Imbiber answered. “But I sent a few Matoran to the closest village. The guards there may be able to give us more information.” Calder nodded, and stood up. “I'm going to give the crime scene a more thorough search,” she said, leaving. Septimus stood up as well. “I'm goin’ to the inn. I'm bloody parched,” he said. Varian stood up as well. “I'll just go help Calder,” she said. *** Septimus sat on the bar stool, setting down a few widgets. The Le-Skakdi behind the counter gathered them up, and set to work making a drink. Taking a quick look around, he noticed most of the patrons were fairly tame. In fact, the majority seemed to be average Matoran. At the bar itself, however, was an assortment of Skakdi, an Arbiter, what appeared to be a tall Bohrok, and even a Hypnovian. Septimus reached blindly for his drink when he heard it hit the counter. He grabbed it, and brought the glass to his mouth, letting the bula juice flow into his system. Setting the glass down, he turned to the seat on his right. “Oi, mate,” he said to the Hypnovian. “You seen any shifty lookin’ figures lately?” The Hypnovian turned, and stared at him for a few seconds. “Yesterday,” he said. “Someone new came here, approached from the West. Wore a black cloak. I think it was a Vortixx.” “No way!” said the Arbiter in the next seat. “It was definitely a Matoran!” “Absolutely not,” replied the Hypnovian. “He was too big to be a Matoran. Matoran are runts.” “He could've been wearing a suit or something. One of those Nynrah folks.” “Well, regardless, definitely not someone from here.” “Thanks, mate,” Septimus replied, passing the Hypnovian and the Arbiter a few widgets. He drained the last of his bula juice, and left the inn. *** Varian was relieved to see both Calder and Septimus approaching her at the steps in front of the elder’s building. She stood up to greet them. “Hey, guys!” she said. “Find anything?” Calder looked to Septimus. “Ladies first,” he said. “Nothing,” Calder said simply. “No sign of anything out of the ordinary, no evidence that anyone but her and Cayn were there in the last few days. This may be unrelated to the murderer entirely.” “Well,” Septimus said within a split-second of Calder finishing. “I was talking to a couple of patrons in th’ bar, and apparently some new guy came 'ere just yesterday.” “Any idea what he looked like?” Varian asked quickly. “Chap said 'e wore a black cape, and was big. Guessed 'e was a Vortixx, but only goin’ off size.” “Good work,” Calder said. “Go let Turaga Tangelo know.” Septimus left to do as ordered. “Could it still be connected?” Varian asked Calder. Calder shrugged. “Depends on what the murderer is. If it's a Vortixx, he could have some new weapon that mimics a Hypnovian’s powers.” Calder shrugged again. “Gotta check him out either way.” Septimus came back out of the building, carrying a set of keys. “'E’s going to let the guards know,” he said. Calder nodded. “What are the keys for?” Varian asked. “Tangelo gave us a place to stay,” he answered, handing a key to each of the Toa. “And I don't know about you, but I'm roight-tired.” “Alright,” Calder said. “We'll rest for the night, and catch a criminal tomorrow.” Day 2 Varian sat up, stretching her arms tiredly and yawning. She blinked her eyes a few times, trying to get her vision to wake up with her. Reaching out with her Elemental Powers, Varian noticed that both Calder and Septimus were absent from their temporary home. She got up and headed out the door. Stepping outside revealed a Ba-Matoran guard. “Toa Varian,” he said. “There's been another death.” Varian nodded somberly. “Lead the way,” she said. *** Calder stared at the hanging body, Septimus and Tangelo standing beside her. “De-Matoran,” she began. “Male. Fresher than the last one. One hour. Hour and a half, tops.” A brown Skakdi guard walked in, munching on some form of food. “Maybe it was Irnakk,” he said. Everyone turned to stare at him. “Irnakk?” Septimus asked. The guard nodded. “That's just what they tell you, mate. 'E ain't real.” The guard shrugged. “That's what they all say,” he said. A Ba-Matoran walked in with Varian. “Turaga Tangelo,” the Matoran said. “I have been informed by the Captain of the guard that the guards from the other villages were found dead by travellers last night.” Tangelo sighed. “Thank you,” he said somberly. “Why don't you take the rest of today off.” The Matoran bowed his head in respect, and left. “How well did you examine the body yesterday?” Varian asked. “That's what I had intended to do today,” Calder answered. “But today, I'll take care of this one.” “I'll let you work,” said Tangelo, gesturing for the Skakdi guard to follow. “I still say it was Irnakk,” the Skakdi said as he walked out. Calder conducted a cursory inspection of the deceased De-Matoran. “No wounds,” she said. “No signs he struggled. Either he was willing or it was some form of mind control. “Could it have been that Hypnovian you saw, Septimus?” Varian asked. Septimus shrugged. “I doubt it. 'E seemed friendly enough, an’ 'e didn't seem nervous,” Septimus replied. Calder climbed atop the bed the body was hanging over, and opened his mouth. “I don't see any signs of something forced into his mouth, so we can probably rule out any edibles or liquids.” In her peripheral vision, Calder saw Varian grab the Matoran’s discarded mask, a Great Huna, off the ground. “Uh, Calder?” she said. Calder raised an eyebrow behind her mask. “You may wanna see this,” Varian added. Calder stepped off the bed and walked over. Varian turned the inside of the mask toward Calder. There were words carved on it. Calder read the text out loud. “The future of the Toa is written in death, and I am the salvation.” *** The odd trio walked briskly toward the village center to inform Tangelo of what had happened. Calder's single-minded determination had her staring straight ahead. Septimus looked around for the killer. Varian was trying to touch as many minds as she could, hoping to spot someone seemingly unhinged. She was having no luck so far. They reached the steps of the village, and the Imbiber guard walked out, brandishing a pike. “Turaga Tangelo is dead,” he announced. The two Toa and the Skakdi ran in. Varian let out a gasp. The killer had not bothered with a clean kill this time. Tangelo was sprawled on the meeting table. There were multiple wounds to his gut and his mask was partially melted. “Varian,” Calder said. “Where is he?” Varian nodded, and called upon her elemental energy. She touched a number of minds, all pristine as though nothing was happening. Then she brushed against one a bit different. This one was troubled. She didn't push too far into her mind, in case she was discovered, but she could vaguely detect a constant inner dialogue. It was the only one that was abnormal. “Let’s go,” Varian said. They ran back out, spotting the murderer’s black cloak on the path with ease. However, she caught on, and began running as well. Septimus shot eye beams at the her, but she rolled to the left and went down an alleyway. Varian took point, getting her Rhotuka shield out to line up a shot. She fired off her sleep Rhotuka, but the criminal turned and somehow absorbed it. Varian noticed that she appeared to be a Vortixx. The Vortixx turned off the alley, and Calder made it past Varian. She grabbed her chain and hook, throwing it toward the her. She tried another roll to the left, but the hook caught her ankle. Before she could get it off, Calder sent ice down it, freezing it onto her ankle. Septimus grabbed his hammer, using its Gravity powers to hold her in place. “I see you finally caught up,” she said. Calder kicked her. “Who are you, and why did you kill them?” “The Great Beings cannot be silenced. This vessel can be broken, but new ones can be found!” Septimus turned to the two Toa. “I think she's lost 'er Kanoka,” he said. “How very small-minded you are,” she replied. Septimus yawned, and smashed her head with his hammer. Varian turned to him, but Septimus spoke first. “I know you Toa don't kill, so I did it for you. She was roight-crazy anyway.” Calder simply shrugged. “Varian, we should notify the Imbiber and be on our way,” she said. “You two prob’ly 'ave a long trip ahead of you,” Septimus said. “Go ahead and move along, and I'll let 'im know.” Calder held out her hand, and Septimus took it. “Thanks for the help,” she said. “Of course, mah’m,” he replied. Varian said nothing, still a bit upset over yet another death. Calder placed her hand on her shoulder, guiding her back to the path home. Septimus went his way. Characters In order of appearance: *Varian *A Toa of Gravity *Norik *Calder *Septimus *A Pink Skakdi *A Toa of Fire *A Su-Matoran *An Imbiber *Cayn *Sienna *Tangelo *A Skakdi of Air *An Arbiter *Chahrak-Kal *A Hypnovian *A Ba-Matoran *A De-Matoran *A brown Skakdi *Irnakk *A Great Being Trivia *The story is named after a multiplayer map in Halo: Combat Evolved. *C33 isn't sure why he wrote the story this way, as it isn't very spooky. *C33 greatly dislikes Day 2. *The text on the banner was generously added by Invader39, as C33 was unable to do it himself at the time. Category:Chalkaverse-1